The invention relates to a vehicle suspension, and in particular, one which forms part of the steering system. More preferably it relates to a front suspension and steering system.
It is also desirable to provide a compact and lightweight suspension system for small vehicles such as go-carts and ATV""s.
Attempts to make suspension and steering systems for smaller vehicles such as go-carts and ATV""s have resulted in movement of the plane of the wheels during steering, and vertical bump movement, resulting in the wheels either toeing in or toeing out.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved steering-suspension system or one which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
In one aspect the invention provides a steering and suspension system having a kingpin capable of being fixed relative to the vehicle chassis, and a shaft rotatable on the kingpin axis that is capable of being attached to a steering system. Preferably the steering and suspension system includes a component capable of attachment to a wheel via a stub axle or other means and also connectable to the rotatable shaft in such a manner that it can move in a similar vertical position to the kingpin axis.
In another aspect the invention provides an independent suspension-steering system as outlined above and her including a shock absorber.
In a yet further aspect the invention provides an independent steering-suspension system including a kingpin capable of being fixed relative to a vehicle chassis, a first member rotatable about the axis of the kingpin, a second member capable of being secured to the first member so that it is rotatable relative to the first member about an axis (which axis is preferably normal to the axis of the kingpin) and also rotatable about the axis of the kingpin, a stub axle capable of being secured to the second member, a third member rotatable about the axis of the kingpin, whereby in use the independent steering-suspension system substantially eliminates toe and bump-steer.
Preferably the independent steering-suspension system as described above in the immediately preceding paragraph also includes a fourth member having a spring and damping elements and capable of being secured to the second and third members and preferably rotatable relative to the second and third members about axes normal to the axis of the kingpin and rotatable about the axis of the kingpin, and linkage means capable of transferring the steering effort to the first, second, third and fourth members as rotation about the kingpin axis, thereby providing steering action.
In its most preferred form the independent steering-suspension system is capable of use as the front suspension/steering system of a vehicle. More preferably the vehicle is a go-cart, ATV or other small vehicle. However the system of the invention can be used in vehicles of any size.